


脑洞

by MickeyTown



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 王国之心
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	脑洞

《I》【Frozen x KingdomHearts】

恩……算是kh1里的时间线……吧  


 

“Anna！Elsa！Look at this guy！”Olaf转过头对阳台上的姐妹俩喊到。  
阿伦戴尔的女王和公主把目光望向阳台下方，接着微微呆了一瞬。  
在Olaf的不远处，是一个通体漆黑的家伙。它的身高和Olaf差不多，有着一双发出黄光的椭圆形大眼睛，头上还长着一对触须——看上去就像一只蚂蚁的拟人，或者可以说是人形的蚂蚁。

 

“What is that？”  
“I don't kown，but I feel uncomfortable because it.”  
“Yeah，right.I think it may be dangerous.”Anna回答道，她隐隐感到不安。  
“Hello！I'm Olaf！I like warm ……”雪人摇晃着身子走近那个漆黑的生物。  
“No！！Come back，Olaf！！”Anna向城堡下的Olaf大喊到。  
“Why？！He is so cut……Ah！！”

 

话还没说完，一只黑色的爪子就穿透了Olaf的身体。

 

在那漆黑的爪子里，抓着一颗心。  
一颗充满着光芒的，没有一点黑暗的，心。  
有着生命的，象征着姐妹俩童年的雪人直愣愣地看着那颗光芒四射的心。

 

“Wow！How Shining heart it is ！”  
然后那只爪子捏碎了那颗心。  
“Olaf！！No！！”

 

散发着光芒的心消失在黑暗中。  
Olaf的身体开始消失。  
接着这个像蚂蚁一样的“生物”像影子一样在地面上游走，向着城镇的方向去了。  
很快，就有人们的尖叫从不远处传来。

 

Elsa的魔法不能阻挡它们，也不能消灭掉它们。  
她们逃到了北山上的冰宫里，由Kristoff和他的驯鹿Sven牺牲了他们的心换来的。  
但这并不是个长久之计。  
那些heartless（无心）钻进了这个世界的keyhole（键穴）里，夺取了这个世界的心。

 

于是黑暗涌进了这个世界。  
黑暗从远方的海平面上涌来，朝着阿伦戴尔的方向。  
它所经之处，一切都被吞噬。  
黑暗向北山袭来。

 

“The world will be end，and we will fall in dark.”  
“Yeah，but it won't take long.We will back.”  
“Why are you so sure，Anna？”  
“I can't say anything，er……I just believe the light.Just believe.”  
“……”  
Elsa看了Anna好一会儿，然后掩嘴笑了。  
“Oh，Anna，”  
阿伦戴尔的女王拉起她妹妹的手。  
“You really can be the queen of Allendale.”

 

黑暗已经蔓延到了北山的半山腰了，四面八方，无路可逃。

 

Anna伸手抱住她的姐姐。  
姐妹俩在晶莹的冰宫里紧紧相拥。  
黑暗已经来到冰宫脚下。  
从空中望去，冰宫是这个世界上最后的建筑了。它在黑暗的包围中异常夺目，散发着光彩——就像夜空中最亮的星星。  
黑暗冲进了宫殿。  
“I love you，Elsa.”  
“I love you too，Anna.”  
黑暗像上涨的潮水一样将两人渐渐吞没。  
冰宫在黑暗中闪耀出最后一点光芒。  
然后，一颗星星划过天际。

 

〈在另一个世界的城堡中，它的国王看着窗外划过的流星，皱了皱眉，提笔写起信来。  
我亲爱的挚友Donald Duck：请原谅我的不辞而别……〉

 

两颗心沉睡在黑暗中，等待着光将它们唤醒。

 

——黑暗的最深处，一定有着能将你拯救的光明。


End file.
